


Wybór

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter w obliczu wojny zmuszony jest dokonać wyboru - stanąć po stronie dobra, lub zła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybór

Stałeś na wzgórzu i patrzyłeś na wojnę, w której powinieneś brać udział. Tam walczył twój kochanek, twoi przyjaciele i wszyscy inni ludzie, a ty stałeś tam, posiadając moc, która mogłaby kruszyć mury. Zacząłeś iść w przeciwnym kierunku, uniosłeś dłoń, żegnając w ten sposób walczących, chociaż wiedziałeś, że nie mogą tego zobaczyć. Czekali na ciebie, a ty nie miałeś zamiaru przyjść im z pomocą. Nie mogąc stanąć po stronie zła, nie stanąłeś również po stronie dobra. Wpojono ci, że musisz uratować świat, poświęcić się, zginąć. Dla ciebie jednak życie miało większe znaczenie. Uśmiechnąłeś się do siebie. Życie pachniało jego krwią.


End file.
